


New Crew

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyr and Mako discuss changes to their crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://the-oubliette.tumblr.com/post/36903860645/new-crew

“Mako?” Kyr knocked on the door to her quarters.

Mako opened the door, her red hair held out of her face by a headband, a datapad in her hand. “Yeah?”

“We’re making a detour. I know you planned to get your cybernetics checked in a few weeks but we need to push our arrival back a bit.” He lounged against the doorframe, arms crossed, nonchalantly surveying her room. She was tidy for a teenager. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to reschedule.”

“Uh, okay,” her forehead furrowed, “but why the detour? I thought we were going to Balmorra next?”

“We have something to pick up. Someone, actually.” He shrugged apologetically. “He’ll be joining our crew for a job I’ve accepted.”

“What? Since when?” Her brown eyes grew wide and she tapped an implant in her chin. Kyr noticed that she tended to fiddle with her cybernetics when she was worried. “Why are we taking on side jobs with this current one already under way?” She frowned. “Did this come from the guild? Because I don’t recall getting a messa—”

“I was contacted directly by the guild,” Kyr cut in, “It’ll take longer than our usual jobs. A lot longer. Pays much better, too. Might even be a little exciting?” He smiled as he saw her eyes briefly light up before her natural suspicion kicked in.

“Can we trust him? What’s his name? I can run him through a few places, see if we can get some info,” she called up a routine on her ‘pad, then looked at Kyr expectantly.

“His name is Sigerin and he’s a marksman. Chiss. 23. Supposed to be an excellent shot.” He chuckled as Mako wasted no time sending out feelers. “I’ll send you his file. Let me know if you find anything interesting,” he nodded at her ‘pad, then straightened and walked away.

“Another Chiss.” Mako mused. “Is he cute?” she called out as Kyr started up the stairs.

“I don’t know, Mako. You tell me,” he laughed as he headed to the bridge, shaking his head.


End file.
